Hello My Concubine
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: Shoran is a young businessman and enjoying his single life style. Until that one day, he knows a woman that will change his life.


Hello My Concubine (Part 01)  
  
The year is 1930, in Hong Kong, where live Syaoran Li, businessman and the leader of the Clan Li. Son of one of the most traditional and respected families of China, it began early to assume the businesses of the family. As soon as has just completed 18 years, his mother, Yelan Li, began Syaoran in one of the companies of the family, and quickly she saw himself that the youth was a prodigy in the businesses. The companies Li grew ahead in revenue with Syaoran in the businesses.   
  
Now Syaoran is with 22 and besides the success in the businesses, Syaoran stood out for his beauty and it was always invited to dinners and parties sponsored by the high society of Hong Kong, where many busisnessmen tried to present their daughters for Syaoran, so that he got a commitment with some of them, because Syaoran was the favorite son-in-law to have in a family and ally in the businesses.   
  
But Syaoran was not interested in none of them, because it was very happy with his bachelor life, without commitments and without giving satisfactions to any woman. He lived alone since he began in the world of the businesses, and it was not animated to marry and to lose his freedom of single.   
  
Adept of the Chinese martial arts, in the which was devoted as much as in the world of the businesses, one of their pastimes was the parties that it was invited and the cabaret frequented for many gentlemen of the high society, the "Flying Dragon." Madam Butterfly, the landlady, was for many years in the control of cabaret, and she always received businessmen, politicians and gentlemen and men of the high society of Hong Kong, be for they amuse with drunk and the dancers' of the cabaret presentations with their typical clothes, or be for they feed their extramarital relationships, where Madame Butterfly's cabaret always assured a total secrecy to their customers. Syaoran was one of their regular customers, he had a maternal friendship with the lady of the establishment, and also a bedroom relationship with one of the concubines of the cabaret. There are many days Syaoran didn't go to the "Flying Dragon", and it decided to go there to talk with Madame Butterfly, to drink and to attend the shows, and to meet with Meilin, his bedroom concubine.   
  
Syaoran arrived at the cabaret "Flying Dragon", and it was received and taken his private place that was always reserved him. In that Madame Butterfly was knowing about his arrival and she went to receive her youth customer. Syaoran was wearing a beautiful tuxedo and already in his table, if it delighted with a tasty wine harvest aged 15 years. It is then he sighted a known illustration, of a lady wearing a beautiful Chinese red dress, holding her fan. Syaoran rose and he greeted the elegant lady:   
  
- Madam Butterfly, that good to find you again. Syaoran leaned, and he kissed her hand that was with him daintily.   
  
- Young Syaoran, I am happy to see you again.   
  
- I am also happy could see you again. Do you accept to divide with me your company?   
  
- Yes, of course. It is always a pleasure to talk with you.   
  
Syaoran pulled one of the chairs so that Madame Butterfly could sit down. She thanked and she sat down. Syaoran made the same and he asked one of the waitresses there presents that brought one more cup for you that was with him to the place.   
  
- Why the delay in visiting us young Shoram? Very busy driving the companies of the family?   
  
- Yes Madam, but it is incredible that I receive many invitations for dinners and cocktails. Until it seems that it only exists me as guest.   
  
- But that is natural, because besides you to be a beautiful and rich man, you are also an businessman with success. They say until that nor when your father was the front of the businesses, the clan Li prospered as much as now.   
  
- That is an exaggeration! My father was a great patriarch of the clan Li. I admired him a lot, and it would like him sincerely to be to my side now, because besides loving my father a lot, I would learn enough with his wisdom. It is really a pity that he has left us, when I was still a child.   
  
- Your father was a great man. It was very respected and admired for all, be their friends or enemies. And after these years I see you now, and I notice him as you if it seems with your father.   
  
- But Madam, why do you say this?   
  
- Well, it is that you have same challenging spirit that your father had. Your glance reminds the glance that he had a lot when he was with your age. He and me were young, and good friends. It helped me to raise the "Flying Dragon", and always lived his bachelor life with happiness. Did he come regularly here, did you know?   
  
- Is it serious? That interesting! Same after he got married?   
  
- No, not this! After he met Yelan, he fell in love with her and he always loved her a lot. It released his bachelor freedom to be with Yelan and to build with her a family. Since he met your mother, him never again vein to the "Flying Dragon", and they were rare sometimes that I saw him. In the few times that we talked, he always talked about Yelan, on you and their sisters and the happy beside with your mother.   
  
- You speaking about this way about my father, makes my heart happy for knowing him as a great man and that loved us while it was among us.   
  
- But we leave these memories for another day, because this night is of happiness for you to receive here. Tell me, Do you thinking about releasing your single lifestyle so early, right?   
  
- Well, sincerelly, I think I didn't find somebody that does release me my freedom now, like to the that mom and dad did.   
  
- But why? You have so many candidates. You are not interested in none of them? Their candidates get to be the girls more beautiful of China...   
  
- I know it, but it is that none of them played me enough for me to assume a serious commitment. I believe that didn't awaked the passion, capable to do the man to surrender to a love...   
  
- But and how much Meilin? You have a long time has a relationship with her, but this relationship doesn't have anything of being something to be a stronger commitment...   
  
- Meilin knows that I cannot give to her something as engagement or marriage. I like her, but our relationship is a bedroom relationship, where she knows that I want her as my lover only. But she stay happy with this.   
  
- Well, if it is that you want now, then I respect your will. And about Meilin, she is upstairs, in her room, waiting you as She always did. If you want to see her, go visit her now.   
  
- I will go right now. Thank you for enjoying me with your great company, Madame Butterfly. Therefore I will be back, to attend the dancers' show and to drink a good bottle of wine.   
  
- Today we will have something different, young Syaoran. Today won't have the dancers' presentation, as usually.   
  
- Really? And which will be this different attraction?   
  
- You will know later, and you will see that it will be much more interesting...   
  
Syaoran notices Madame Butterfly's enigmatic smile and it believes that it will be something very interesting. He rises and approaches lady that this with her, and as a gentleman, one dismiss kissing her hand. Soon afterwards he goes in direction the stairways of the cabaret, where in the upstairs were the rooms of several concubines and of their customers. Meilin's room were in the corridor end, close to Madame Butterfly's room. Syaoran had noticed that a small movement was happening in Madame Butterfly's room, many girls entering and leaving the Madame Butterfly's room. He imagined that it should be the great attraction that Madame Butterfly was reserving, and he continued to go towards the rooms of Meilin.   
  
Syaoran opened the door and entered in Meilin's rooms, beautifully decorated in a red tone and with some Chinese engravings. It was illuminated, and the decoration gave a climate more sensual to the room. There was also a wide and big bed, where a youth of dark and long hair, dressed a dress Chinese dark blue with colored details, and she extended her body on the bed, awaiting the arrival of Syaoran.   
  
- Syaoran, It is very good that you came. I thought that you were forgotten me.   
  
Syaoran approached the bed, he sat down at the margin and smiled for the beautiful girl that was there lying:   
  
- Excuse me Meilin, but it is that I was very busy even. After I started to assume the businesses of the family, it is very difficult to arrange free time to come here...   
  
The beautiful Chinese woman sat down in the bed and with the sad glance she censured Syaoran:   
  
- Syaoran Li, mean that doesn't find me more important than their businesses? And I wait here always for you...   
  
- But you know that I am very busy and I never hid this of you!   
  
Then the youth saw that the atmosphere was beginning to be tense, and she hugging Syaoran, so that that bad climate disappeared:   
  
- Calm down Syaoran, I was only playing with you. You don't need to be angry. It is good to be with you, and to hug you....   
  
It is then Meilin began to kiss Syaoran with a lot of desire, to caress his chest and to take off his wear. He caressed the beautiful youth, exciting the Chinese girl and soon the two youths would succumb to their carnal desires.   
  
Meilin was lying in the bed, covering her nude body just with a sheet, while Syaoran got dressed and he got ready to return to the main living room:   
  
- Syaoran, why do you cannot stay here with me more time?   
  
- Meilin, was good I to see you again, but You still have the night, I am going to the main living room to drink a little more, to speak once again with Madame Butterfly and to see the special attraction that she commented on with me. Do you know what is treated?   
  
- I don't know Syaoran. I only know that it arrived the little now and this getting ready in her rooms, with some obliging that are prohibited of counting than it is treated.   
  
- Well, shortly we will see. Do you come with me?   
  
- No now. I will be here one more little bit and soon I will go down.   
  
- Very well Meilin. I meet you in the main living room.   
  
Syaoran was already in his place did already a half hour. He amused drinking his wine and noticing the movement of the cabaret. In other tables recognized some men that were there. One of them that he recognized was his partner of the companies that had a branch in London, Eriol Hiragizawa. He was in a table, with some beautiful women. Eriol talked and smile a lot, and the women were hypnotized with the beauty and the sympathy of Eriol. Syaoran was entertaining with that, but it decided to stay in his place and let the friend with his funny.   
  
Meilin left her room and when going down the stairways, she saw Syaoran in his table always. When it was going towards him, then Madame Butterfly arose to the stage of the shows that happened at the cabaret and she asked for their guests all the attention:   
  
- Good night to all. Today, instead of terms the dancers' presentation, as it is of habit, we will have a different and special attraction. I hope it is of the pleasure of all.   
  
After having statement this, some used that were already to put at the staircase, they arose and they went to the corridor that took to the rooms. Once again, Madame Butterfly took the word:   
  
- I ask the attentions, now returned to the staircase, where soon our main attraction will be presented:   
  
All the attentions were returned to the staircases of the cabaret. As Madame Butterfly had said, a figure leaving the corridor was going in direction of the staircases. And when this figure began to go down the stairways, all in the cabaret could see the surprise that Madame Butterfly was preparing.   
  
A beautiful woman, dressed with a pink kimono, decorated with cherry blossom flowers stamps, stopped in the half of the staircase. She has short brown hair and with two wicks leaving her forehead, they framed the beauty of her face. Her face, although serious but at the same time wonderful, and her glance, that she always looked down, as an expression of tenderness and submissive, that take the admiration of all men in the cabaret. Syaoran was admired with the beauty of that woman that was at the staircase. Meilin observed the admiration of Syaoran for the girl, and she was with very jealousy for that girl to have all the attention of Syaoran. Madame Butterfly took the word:   
  
- Gentlemen, I see that all are impressed and amazed with this beautiful girl that I present them. She is an only jewel, an unique beauty, that it came from the Hokkaido, in the north of Japan. Every rare jewel, this will be auctioned this night, where who gives the highest throw, will be having the privilege of having an only and special night with her.   
  
The beautiful girl seemed indifferent to the that was being said. She was only limited to be with the submissive and low glance. Madam Butterfly spoke again:   
  
- Well gentlemen, we will begin the auction now. The initial throw will be of £$ 1,000. Does anybody have a more valor?   
  
- I give £$ 2,000 for the pretty girl.   
  
- And I give £$ 3,000. I want to spend the night with her.  
  
And the offers were proceeded, therefore the men wanted a lot to have one night with the beautiful woman, and Madame Butterfly went proceeding as auctioneer:   
  
- Gentlemen, very good. The gentleman there offered 7.000. Does anybody give more?   
  
Eriol until it tried his offer:   
  
- I offer £$ 9.000.   
  
- The noble youth of that table offered 9.000, very good. Does anybody have a larger throw?   
  
- I offer £$ 10.000.   
  
- Very good gentleman, does anybody overcome the offer?   
  
- I give £$ 11.000.   
  
Syaoran was only limited to hear the throws and to admire the beauty of the girl. Nor in her commitments and dinners he had known a woman so beautiful woman as for that was there at the staircase.   
  
- I offer £$ 15.000.   
  
- Very well, I see that you are really interested. Does anybody have a larger offer?   
  
- £$ 30.000!   
  
Then all were silenced of fright and went back their glances to the table that had broken the offer. Syaoran Li had given her offer.   
  
- Master Syaoran, are you sure that is the value of the offer that wants to give for her?   
  
- This is right, Madam. You know me very well and you know that I am not a man of returning behind im my decisions and a man that to keep the word.   
  
- Well, then I see that we won't have any larger offer, or somebody wants to do some more one?   
  
Then didn't hear anything, all were mute and admired.   
  
- Well, then don't have anything else to say, unless the beautiful girl is yours now. You are entitled to one night with her in my rooms. And I hope you have entertaining a lot.   
  
Syaoran go towards staircase. He walked until the beautiful woman, Syaoran caught her hand and to I kiss, and the girl for the first time since it was there showed. She was red-faced with the demonstration of Syaoran. Soon afterwards Syaoran held the beautiful youth's hand and it drove her above staircase towards Madame Butterfly's rooms. Madam Butterfly then spoke again.   
  
- Well gentlemen, and since the auction closed up, it is hour of terms the dancers' of the "Flying Dragon" presentation. Thank you for the presence of all.   
  
Syaoran led the beautiful youth to Madame Butterfly's rooms. They entered in the rooms, that had a lot of space. Close the bed, there was a small table of two places, where they were served wine, a dinner and illuminated by light of candles. Syaoran drove the beautiful youth, it pulled one of the chairs so that the youth could sit down. She sat down and Syaoran then made the same. And Syaoran began the conversation with the youth.   
  
- You are very beautiful! Could you tell me your name?   
  
But the youth was not understanding what Syaoran said, and he instead of Chinese, then began to speak with her in Japanese:   
  
- Hello, everything well with you? Could you tell me your name?   
  
- My name is Sakura Kinomoto, how do you do...   
  
- And my name is Syaoran Li, how do you do.   
  
- You speak Japanese very well. Did you lived in Japan?   
  
- Well, I have customers in Japan and sometimes I have to travel for Japan to work. And so that it is well happened an agreement, I need to be attentive what I am speaking, for this I learned how to speak Japanese. But it seems that you didn't understand nothing word in Chinese.   
  
Then the youth laughed at the comment:   
  
- This is true. I don't understand a word of the one what they were saying there below. Could you explain to me please?   
  
Syaoran then made a surprise face for that the girl had statement:   
  
- Didn't you understand anything of the one what was being done there below?   
  
- No, I didn't understand anything. Could you explain to me?   
  
Syaoran, a little constrained, it explained to Sakura on the auction and on the prize of the auction, that was her. She little by little began to be frightened with all that:   
  
- What? That is not possible! Please, don't make anything with me...   
  
- Calm down. First, I won't make anything with you. I don't want let any man to take advantage of you, only for you to be so beautiful. Second, I would like to know if you accept my company in this dinner only ours, I want to talk with you. Would you like to talk with me?   
  
Sakura had been relieved with that words, and she felt that could trust him.  
  
- Yes, I do. But what do you want to talk?   
  
- Well, that such to tell me where are you from, about your family, what do you like...   
  
The youth couple was there for many time, talking about the life, the childhood, on their families. Sakura came from a family of farmers, a family composed of her father, and her big brother. She had left Hokkaido and gone to Tokyo to work in the capital and to give a better life to her family. Then she met Mrs. Butterfly, and this had made a work proposal for Hong Kong, but Madam Butterfly didn't say what Sakura would work. Now Sakura become down with Madam Butterfly, because she didn't want to be any concubine.   
  
- Calm down, I believe that Madame Butterfly must have had some reason for take you to do this. She is not woman of doing somebody to work in what doesn't want. The important is that you are well now and it is this that matters.   
  
- Yes, but now? What will belong to me?   
  
Then Syaoran thought and he decided to do something:   
  
- Sakura, come with me. Let's going until the Madam Butterfly.   
  
- But what will we do there?   
  
- We will have an answer for your uncertainty for the future...   
  
Sakura and Syaoran went down the staircases of the cabaret, Syaoran holding the hand of Sakura and driving her in the living room. It is then went to speak with Madame Butterfly. The lady was talking with one of their customers, and she saw Syaoran approach accompanied of beautiful Sakura. She asked for permission to her customer and she went to speak with Syaoran.   
  
- Hello Young Syaoran. Do you liked to know beautiful Sakura.   
  
- Yes Madam, I liked very much to know her, and I have a request for you.   
  
- What is your request, Young Syaoran?  
  
I want Sakura to come with me and be my guest in my house. I ask in the name of friendship that you had for my father, and for this friendship that accomplishes my request.   
  
Madam Butterfly heard and she smiled with the request of Syaoran.   
  
- Very well Syaoran. But I hope you treat Sakura very well.   
  
Syaoran was surprised with the answer, he was hoping to receive a resonant one no, but he was very thankful for having his assisted request.   
  
- Thank you very much, Madam Butterfly.   
  
- And will you take Sakura today?   
  
- Yes, she is scared with everything this. I would like to ask send her things for my residence?   
  
- No problem, young Syaoran. I ask that you take care of Sakura very well and that you don't let anything bad to happen with her.   
  
- It is okay, sure that she will be well treated. Now I have to go, it was very good to review you, and once again, thank you very much.   
  
Then Syaoran said goodbye to Madame Butterfly and he drove Sakura until the exit of the cabaret.   
  
- Syaoran, where are we going?   
  
- To my house. You will be to my guest for some times, until that you can work or to return for your birthplace.   
  
- Your house?   
  
- Yes, but don't worry. Madam Butterfly will send for my house the remaining of your belongings, you can stay in the guests' room. I will hire a teacher for that you can learn Chinese and later we will see what to do so that you can go back to your birthplace. Or if you want, you could to live and to work in Hong Kong, in a normal job.   
  
Sakura didn't know what saying, while Syaoran drove her outside of the cabaret, where his driver awaited him.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
